For the Love of the Land
by Codywolf
Summary: Skinchangers are a rarity in Middle Earth. The Company needs a burglar. They end up getting more than they agreed to. Now, with the aid of a Bilbo the skinchanger, the Company sets out to reclaim their home and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

Skinchangers were a rarity in Middle-Earth. Gandalf said that they were common in the undying lands, but only a few had come over with the wizards. The most well known was Beorn, a great big man who changed into massive bear. He'd taken up residence between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood, his territory long and wide. Those who wished harm on any creature knew to stay well away from that area. If you were peaceable, you could pass through as long as you did not harm any of the woodland creatures. There was an elf who changed into a great bird who resided in Lotherien and a man who turned into the horse was in the North with the rangers. It was said there was a man who was in the court of Gondor who changed into a large cat and a rumor that there was another being in Fangorn Forest who transformed into a white stag. But one who was nothing more than whispers of tales was one that Gandalf was interested in. And so he informed the company of 13 dwarves as they rode into the Shire, "Hobbits are curious creatures. Shorter than even you, they are quiet and rarely leave the Shire. Only a few have ever gone adventuring, which is something a respectable hobbit does not do. But you need a burglar and hobbits are known for their quiet feet."

"Will we find a hobbit willing to come with us on our quest? From the way you are talking, this could be harder than we first thought," Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and leader of the company, frowned from his pony next to Gandalf. With him were his nephews, Fili and Kili, his trusted advisor, Balin, and his brother, Dwalin, the brothers Dori, Nori, and Ori, brothers Oin and Gloin, and brothers Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. "It seems like a waste to go chasing after a hobbit if they won't come."

"We aren't looking for a hobbit, though," Gandalf smiled brightly. "We are looking for someone who looks like a hobbit but isn't a hobbit."

"And how can that be? A hobbit who ain't a hobbit?" Dwalin growled.

"That, my friend, brings me back to the story I was telling you all last night," Gandalf tapped his nose.

"Skinchangers," Fili, Kili and Ori gasped together, looking at each other excitedly.

"Correct!"

"But you didn't talk about a skinchanger in the Shire," Balin frowned. "And I think we would've heard of one in the Blue Mountains."

"This skinchanger is very clever, actually. He hasn't always been a hobbit. It was actually that his animal form was his common form and his other form was the one he changed into," Gandalf shrugged. "Because of this, he became long forgotten. I feared he had died since I hadn't heard from him. You see, we came over together and traveled for a while together. After the great war, he disappeared. I had feared he'd succumbed to his wounds, but a reliable source within the Shire has confirmed his presence here."

"And how are we going to go about approaching this skinchanger?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's quite simple, really. We get ourselves invited over for tea," Gandalf smiled brightly. "He'll know we're on our way and he'll know it's me, so he'll probably have it all ready by the time we arrive."

"Tea?"

"We'll be there in time for possible elevensies if not lunch," Gandalf nodded. "I do love visiting hobbits. They have the most wonderful eating habits. There's first breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, teatime and supper. And quite a lot of snacking and lazing about."

"How shall we know he's the skinchanger?" Dwalin sounded annoyed.

"We won't, but he will know who I am. The name he came over with was Bilbo and yes, he is related to Beorn. I believe cousins if not brothers. I could never figure out how the skinchangers were all related," Gandalf shrugged. "I am sure he goes by a different name now."

Gandalf refused to answer any more questions on the subject, pulling out his pipe and blowing smoke rings, much to Thorin's annoyance. The others were forced to just follow the crazy wizard. It was Bombur who drew everyone's attention to their shadow, "Look, boys, I've never seen flowers that color."

He was pointing off to their right, but his face was covered in a look of worry, not surprise. The others soon saw what he was seeing, a large shape flitted through the woods, keeping pace. Only glimpses of it was caught. Gandalf frowned before pulling to a halt, "Well, he does know we are here."

"That's him?" Thorin's hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Aye, just as big as ever. Hail, Bilbo! It is I, Gandalf!" the wizard called out. The woods around them were silent, not even a bird.

"It is not wise to have such a large company of dwarves together. It draws unwanted attention," something hissed from Thorin's left and he turned around to see a small person standing next to his pony, not looking at all impressed. He stood a good head shorter than Thorin at the most and had sandy brown curls. His skin was smooth and had a light tan to it. He was wearing tan trousers, tan undershirt, green waistcoat and a brown overcoat. The most surprising feature were the bright blue eyes looking up at him. "What is it that you want, Gandalf Greyhame?"

"Why, Bilbo, you've gotten smaller!" Gandalf smiled happily. "And may I say you look much better than the last time we met."

"I know you, wizard. One does not travel," Bilbo, obviously a hobbit, stopped and breathed in deeply through his nose, his eyes closing. "All three heirs to the throne of Erebor together in the open without good reason."

"That, my friend, is a conversation for a more private location," Gandalf grew serious. Bilbo looked over the group before clapping his hands together, smiling brightly.

"Of course! You all must be hungry. Keep going down this road and up the hill. Hobbit hole with the bright green door. I will have something ready. You're just in time for lunch," his smile took on a feral quality. "Or to be lunch."

With that, he walked off into the woods and not seconds later, a great sandy-colored wolf, the size of a large charger, raced out onto the road, looking expectantly at them before racing down the road. Thorin looked at Gandalf, who was smiling, "Yes, that is Bilbo. He seems to find your scent appealing if he's offering to eat you."

Gandalf kicked his horse forward, leaving a very pale Thorin in his wake.

Bilbo lived in a large hobbit hole known as Bag End. Long ago, way before Gaffer Gamgee was born, it had belonged to the Baggins. No one remembered what happened or why, but Bag End was given to Bilbo and he took up the name Baggins. He was even known to take in a few of the older Baggins for a few years or sometimes a Took or a Brandybuck. No one knew where he came from but they knew in their own way he protected them from the outside world. A few, like the Gaffer, had placed Bilbo as a skinchanger, but not one to be feared. Most just thought he was a wizard or something of the like. He was a very good healer and had taught many a hobbit the basics over the years. He was well liked and a common sight in Hobbitton. But the hobbits always looked up the hill if a stranger came through, seeing as most were there to see the great Bilbo Baggins. So when a large troop of dwarves rode through, they all looked up the hill to see the bright green door closed and no one outside, but the chimney was puffing up a storm.

"They're going to Bag End," the hobbits whispered amongst themselves. "What do they want with our healer?"

No one had an answer, so they went back to their work, although Old Farmer Collins gave the group and evil stare. Gandalf just nodded and rode on. The dwarves shared curious looks before following. They let their ponies be in a flat grassy spot near the front door and made the rest of the way on foot. Before Gandalf could knock, the door was thrown open and a beaming Bilbo ushered them inside, "Wipe your boots on the mat, please, and cloaks and weapons can be left in the entry hall. On through to the dining room. If you want to freshen up, take a left and down the hall on the right. Food will be ready soon."

With that, he dashed off to what looked like the kitchen, where sweet smells were wafting from. Thorin sighed and did was told and soon all the dwarves and Gandalf were seated around a rather large table. Bilbo strode in, arms laden with platters and started laying out the food, "Eat up. I know how dwarves can be and there's plenty more in the kitchen. Drinks are on the table behind Gandalf and no need for the introductions and bowing. I know you all already."

"And how would that be," Thorin asked and Bilbo stopped on his way out, a knowing smile on his face as he tapped his nose.

"I never share my secrets, Master Thorin," he strode out and was back shortly with more platters. The dwarves ate as much as they could and were surprised when Bilbo told him there were more in the kitchen if they got hungry later.

"I've traveled the world, gentlemen, and the best way to start off good relations is to know how your counterpart eats," Bilbo was sitting back in a chair between Gandalf and Balin, smoking a pipe. "Now, onto business. What brings you to my humble abode?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf glanced at Thorin, who glanced at Balin who nodded and Thorin pulled out an old looking piece of paper from a pocket and held it out to Bilbo. The hobbit frowned before taking it and carefully smelling it. His frown deepened and he quickly unfolded it. His hands hovered over the paper as he scanned the map before him, not touching it, "Where did this come from?"

"It was given to me by my father, many years ago," Thorin said as he leaned back, watching the hobbit through half lidded eyes. Bilbo glanced up at him, frowning, then turned to Gandalf.

"No."

"But you haven't even heard our proposal or read the contract," Gandalf huffed, crossing his arms. "It's not as bad as you think."

"A dragon is not something to be trifled with. I know, Gandalf, and if it's the dragon I think you are wanting to go chase, then I say no twice over," Bilbo growled.

"And how would you know of our dragon?" Dwalin leaned forward, looking interested.

"I myself have entered Erebor since your home was taken from you," Bilbo sat back, crossing his arms. "And have talked with the fire breather. I have dealt with many dragons in my time and this one by far is the most well mannered and the most cruel. You might as well accept that the Blue Mountains are your home now, dwarves, for the dragon will not leave Erebor alive."

"You are either the bravest creature I know or the stupidest for entering the home of a dragon," Gandalf pulled out his pipe, shooting Bilbo a dark look. "After everything that happened the last time."

"The last time I was nothing but a pup. I have matured since then," Bilbo huffed.

"You have laid eyes on the dragon? When?" Fili looked at his uncle, nervous.

"Coming on twenty odd years now. Healthy and whole and looking to continue his sleep. He'll wake soon enough, though, if you dwarves go traversing that way. His nose isn't as good as mine, but he'll pick out a dwarf from miles away," Bilbo tapped the map. "Forget your quest and return home."

"That we cannot do, Master Bilbo," Nori spoke solemnly. "We all swore an oath and we can't break our oaths. Tis disrespectful to our families and our clans."

"He is not going to help us, Gandalf," Thorin huffed. "We might as well go and see how far we can get today."

"Be off with you, then," Bilbo stood, eyes flashing a little. "You may restock if you must, but I expect you to be gone by the time I return."

With that he stormed out and they all heard the front door slam. They looked to Gandalf for answers. He sighed as he put out his pipe, "He was always one with a temper. You insulted him, Thorin, when you spoke of leaving. Even if he was not willing to join us on our quest, he does not deny guests."

"I don't think Uncle would want to stay a night here," Kili chuckled as he stood. "After the hobbit offered to eat him."

"Maybe Uncle wants to eat the hobbit?" Fili laughed before both boys ran out of the room. Thorin sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It was not uncommon among dwarves to wed or be with another of their gender, since there were so few women among them. And those two (sadly) were heirs by their own right. So yes, Thorin may have been interested in some men, but this creature? Unlikely.

"Gandalf, if you could help Bombur and Bofur add some food to our supplies. The rest of you, clean up and head out," Thorin stood, picking up and folding the map. "We leave in an hour."

The boys only made a few more jokes and those only ended because they ended up in a duck pond, Thorin sitting by their ponies smugly. They rode for a few more hours before setting up camp just off the road. The sun was well under the horizon and supper had just been finished when a howl cut through the dwarves' conversations. All looked up towards the sound. It had come from back the way they had come, back in the Shire. They were well out of there now, had been out of the Shire since about mid-afternoon. Thorin looked at Gandalf, who looked thoughtful, "What is that, wizard?"

"That would be our skinchanger," Gandalf breathed out a smoke ring. "And he seems to be up to something."

A few more minutes of silence fell between them when the air was once again broken by a howl, but this was familiar to the dwarves and came from the other way down the road, where they wanted to go. Thorin stood, drawing his sword, "Wargs."

"Wargs mean orcs. Did the skinchanger call them?" Dwalin pulled out his axes, glancing at Gandalf.

"No, I think he was warning us," Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe. "Sit down and put those away."

"And why should we?" Balin grunted. In answer, a howl ripped through the air, right by them. This was the wolf again and as they all turned to look, it stepped out into the clearing. Its sandy brown fur allowed it to blend in a bit, but in the fire light its blue eyes looked darker, colder. It stalked around the dwarves, nose up as it smelled before stopping nearest the road, ears perking up. Another warg howl rent the air, closer, just the down the road. The wolf answered, ears going back as it lifted its large majestic head high. An orc cry was heard and the wolf disappeared once more into the wood. Cries of pain and terror soon reached the ears of the company and before Gandalf could stop them, Thorin was leading a charge to the road. They got there just in time to see the great wolf grab the neck of a fleeing warg and jerk his head. The warg went limp and the wolf dropped the body, glancing back at them, snarling a little as blood dripped from his fangs, "You should have stayed back at your fire, Dwarf King."

This voice was colder than the hobbit's, older even. It chilled Thorin to the bone, but he did not back down, "My company and I can take care of ourselves, thank you very much."

The wolf stalked over, stepping down and snapping the back of an orc trying to crawl away, "I should hope we can, Master Dwarf, or else this entire quest will be for naught."

"We?" Gloin scoffed. "Since when did you and us become a we?"

"Since now. Gandalf said something about a contract. I will sign it once I am clean," the wolf, no Bilbo, came to stand right in front of Thorin, lowering his head so he was looking right at Thorin. "The world is changing far too quickly, Dwarf King. Evil is arising from the dark places of the world and soon it won't just be your home you are trying to regain. I suggest you make sure you are this quest for the right reasons or you will perish the same way your father and grandfather did."

Bilbo then stalked off into the night, as quiet as a shadow.

"Back to camp, all of you," Gandalf called from his seat by the fire. The dwarves trudged back, grumbling as they sat back down. Thorin stayed standing, glaring back at the road.

"Keep your face like that for long and it won't change back," a voice spoke up from his side and Thorin just managed not to jump before looking down at the hobbit by his side, carrying a pack on his back. He smiled up at Thorin, "Hello again."

"I see you've cleaned yourself," Thorin growled.

"That I did. Orc blood tastes nasty, but what had to be done had to be done," Bilbo sighed, looking out at the road sadly. "War is the only constant in this world. Someone is always fighting someone else."

"Quite the optimist you are," Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I like to think of it as I've been blessed with too long a life. But enough of this, where is this contract. I wish to know properly what you think we're getting into."


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take the company long to get used to Bilbo's presence and the ponies got over it even quicker. He took his wolf form when they traveled, scouting the land around them better than a dwarf on a pony ever could. At night when they stopped, he retrieved his pack and disappeared for a few moments before returning a fully clothed hobbit. He tended to sit back and smoke a pipe, staying out of everyone's way. It was a common sight to see Bilbo's and Gandalf's smoke rings in battle and even Thorin admitted it was entertaining. It became clear Bilbo's earlier treatment of the dwarves was nothing more than his way of protecting himself. Once he knew the dwarves better, he revealed himself as a very warm individual, a good storyteller and a trusted companion. He rarely told anything about himself and sometimes when he was telling stories of his travels, he'd stop halfway through, eyes getting distant for a moment. Then he'd start up with a different story as though he had never been telling the first. Of course, the first real test of the newest member of the company came with the troll incident. While Bilbo had been out scouting, Thorin had decided the company would stay at an abandoned farmhouse for the night. Gandalf and Thorin were arguing away from the others as the sun was setting when Bilbo raced up, still in wolf form, sides trembling and breathing hard as though he had run a great distance. He looked wide eyed over the beginnings of the camp before he focused on Thorin, "What is this madness?"

"This is camp," Thorin huffed. "No matter what the wizard says."

"This is not a good place to spend the night, Thorin," Gandalf growled.

"You should listen to your wizard, dwarf. This place is not safe, "Bilbo's eyes darted back and forth. "Can't you smell them?"

"Who?" Bombur called from by the fire.

"Keep your voice down," Bilbo hissed, eyes snapping to where the ponies had been put. "Trolls are taking your ponies, Thorin Oakenshield, and if you don't act quickly, they will be eaten."

"Trolls, here?" Gandalf's frown grew. "They have traveled far."

"We must see what can be done to get the ponies back," Dwalin looked at Thorin. "And why Kili and Fili haven't told us anything."

"Kili and Fili are watching the ponies?" Bilbo growled before racing off into the woods. Thorin raced after him, sword ready. He caught up to the wolf as he was silently talking to Kili and Fili, "Stay here. I will release the ponies and drive them back towards camp. We will need to leave quickly."

"Why not fight them?" Fili frowned.

"Oh yes, lets fight three fully grown trolls at night," Bilbo huffed before stalking off.

"It was an honest question," Kili glanced at his uncle as they others joined them.

"It would take quite a bit for us to defeat the trolls now. Better to fight them closer to morning. Trolls turn to stone in the sunlight," Gandalf whispered as he watched the brown wolf sneak over to the makeshift pen that were holding the stolen ponies. He silently conversed with the ponies, calming them down before sneaking over to one of the trolls and stealing his knife. It was an odd thing to see, a large brown wolf sneaking around with a large troll knife in his mouth. Under any other circumstances, it would have been funny, but not now. Bilbo quickly cut through the ropes. It would have been an easy get away, but one of the trolls sneezed and reached back for something to wipe his nose on and instead grabbed Bilbo. The poor wolf was not only now covered in troll boogies, but held in the very tight grip of one very hungry, very angry troll. At least the ponies were smart enough to sneak away. Thorin was about to rush in when the wolf twisted in the grip, which had to hurt, and locked his jaws around the troll's wrist. The troll gave a cry of pain and let go of the wolf. Bilbo fell to the ground in a heap and was a little slow getting up, but still easily dodged the hands of the other trolls. He spared the dwarves and Gandalf one quick look, "Go! I will catch up!" Before taking off into the woods, the trolls chasing after.

"You heard him. It is time to flee!" Gandalf turned and led the others back to camp. Everything was haphazardly packed and throw on the ponies before they were off, dashing into the night. Thorin noticed Bilbo first, seeing as the wolf slipped out of the woods to keep pace at his side. His gait was uneven and Thorin could hear his laboring breath, but he kept up with the harsh pace Gandalf was setting at the front. He had something in his jaws as well, but Thorin found himself glancing over the wolf for injuries. After their initial cold start, Bilbo and Thorin had slowly warmed up to each other, Thorin even sometimes joining Bilbo and Gandalf for a smoke and more often than not going to Bilbo for advice than Gandalf. Bilbo was more straight forward. Now he could see a gash on the wolf's side closest to him that was still bleeding and maybe one on the far haunch. He just barely made out the occasional whimper, but other than that Bilbo was silent in his suffering. Gandalf didn't slow till they were deep in the woods. He pulled his horse to a stop beneath a large oak tree, turning to the others as they gathered round. Bilbo dropped whatever was in his mouth, sides heaving.

"Found the troll cave. Grabbed some stuff. Good swords, elven made by the looks," Bilbo got out in short little breaths.

"And how are you holding up, my friend?" Gandalf eyed the wolf with worry.

"I will be fine," Bilbo turned to limp away and stumbled a little. There was a little sigh before he let himself collapse, lying on his side, "Don't. Say. Anything."

"It would be easiest to treat your wounds if you were your hobbit self," Gandalf dismounted and kneeled down by the wolf. Thorin hopped down as well, moving closer.

"I just…need rest," Bilbo huffed out.

"Bilbo," Gandalf warned.

"Gandalf, I wish to not scare your dwarves," Bilbo growled, lifting his head a little, although the wince Thorin caught didn't help.

"We will move farther down the path and you can join us once you are changed," Gandalf stood. "Pass me his pack."

Balin removed it from Myrtle, the pack pony, and handed it to Gandalf but Thorin took it instead. The wizard and the wolf eyed him warily. Thorin shouldered the pack, giving both a stubborn look, "Bilbo can barely stand. Walking back will be impossible. I will wait and help him back. You can lead my pony behind you. Go."

"I don't need help," Bilbo huffed as Balin led the dwarves away and Gandalf mounted his horse.

"I would take the aid, Bilbo. Dwarves don't offer help often," Gandalf chuckled before following the dwarves, leading Thorin's pony.

"What needs to be done?" Thorin knelt by the wolf, opening the pack.

"I will need clothes to change into," Bilbo sighed before sitting up, closing his eyes for a second.

"How badly are you hurt?" Thorin asked softly.

"You need not worry for me, Thorin," Bilbo opened his eyes, looking at Thorin. "I will be able to travel tomorrow."

"That is not what worries me," Thorin frowned. "You are a part of my company and my company is my family. I do not like to see my family hurt. Now, I ask again, how badly are you hurt?"

"The most severe are the cuts," Bilbo sighed before forcing himself to his feet. "They are deep and I will not deny that they hurt."

"Anything else?" Thorin pulled out a pair of trousers and a loose undershirt.

"I will know more when I change. Wounds in wolf form are different than how they appear in hobbit form," Bilbo sighed again, looking around. "I will call when I am changed."

With that he limped away, looking very much the part of a kicked puppy. It hurt Thorin's heart, more than he had wanted it to. Why was this skinchanger having such an effect on him, a dwarf king? Thorin didn't want to admit it, but he may be falling for Bilbo Baggins. He was the first being to treat Thorin as ordinary, not as a superior or something to be wary of. He didn't mind yelling back at Thorin or making his own thoughts known. Thorin stared down at the pack, lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo hadn't gone far to change. Thorin didn't know whether it was because he couldn't or because he didn't feel he had to, but he was close enough for Thorin to hear the change. He could hear the cracking, snapping and clicking of bones. He heard the tearing of flesh and muscle, the ripping of hair. But worst of all were the groans of pain coming from Bilbo. They almost sounded like sobs to the dwarf king and they ripped at his heart. Was changing always this painful for him? Or just now, with the injuries? He focused on examining Bilbo's shirt instead of imagining what must be happening to the smallest of his company. Soon, silence fell over him and he held his breath, trying to hear Bilbo….."Thorin?"

It was weaker than he was expecting, but it was there. He quickly stood, scooping up the pack and clothes and heading around the tree. Bilbo was curled up near the base of a nearby tree, back to Thorin. His skin, which Thorin had once thought smooth, was now revealed to be crisscrossed with scars and now bruising and cuts. He was trembling a little as Thorin knelt next to him, resting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo let out a little breath, turning his head to look up at Thorin. He wasn't surprised to see tear tracks, "What do you need help with?"

"I just need a moment," Bilbo said softly, looking away. Thorin frowned before reaching his arm around Bilbo's chest and sitting him up, resting him against Thorin's chest. Bilbo gasped, probably from pain, "I said a moment!"

"I would feel better if we had you under Gandalf's care than freezing out in the woods," Thorin stated simply. He could feel the long gash on Bilbo's side under his hand, which would make the other gash be on his hip or rear on the other side. "Are you still bleeding?"

"Only a little. A little blood washes out eventually," Bilbo sighed. "Shirt first, please."

Thorin grabbed it and slipped it over Bilbo's head before he could say anything. With a huff, Bilbo let Thorin help him maneuver his arms into it and pull it down. Now came the hard part, "I need to stand."

"That would make the most sense," Thorin chuckled before standing carefully, gently pulling Bilbo up with him. Bilbo didn't make a sound, but Thorin could see he was pale. "How are you feeling?"

"Old," was all Bilbo said before holding a hand out for the trousers. He let Thorin hold him up, but nothing more, slowly pulling the trousers on himself. He rested for a moment afterwards, allowing Thorin to hold his weight before he straightened, letting out a little hiss before slowly turning in the direction the others had gone, one hand on a nearby tree. Thorin let him go for a bit, but wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist as the hobbit started forward. Bilbo shot him a dark look, "I can walk on my own."

"Your trembling legs say otherwise," Thorin pointed out. "Is it always so taxing?"

"No, only when I am hurt. My body must change to accommodate the wounds," Bilbo leaned a little more on Thorin. "And I am no longer as young as I once was."

"During the Great War," Thorin supplied.

"Well, yes, then," Bilbo gave a small smile. "I've stayed away from fights since then."

"Gandalf said you two came over together?" Thorin asked, trying to distract Bilbo.

"Ages ago, yes. We arrived shortly after the elves. Did he tell you I used to change into a dragon?" Bilbo chuckled. "Those were the days. We spent some time here in our old forms before deciding we needed to blend In more and choose more natural forms."

"Can you still change into a dragon?" Thorin frowned, thinking. How would Smaug react to another dragon?

"I have not tried in some time. I have not tried to change into anything other than these two forms in some time. I am sure I could do it, but it would be trying the first time. I would need to rest afterwards," Bilbo sighed. "Perhaps someday."

"Maybe before we cross the mountains we will rest a bit," Thorin offered. "It would not due to be tired when climbing mountains anyway."

"I could try then," Bilbo nodded as firelight came into view. "If I remember correctly, I should end up the same size or larger than Smaug. It would serve us well when we reach your mountain."

"Why did you stop changing into other things?" Thorin asked softly as the voices of the others reach their ears.

"I settled, matured," Bilbo shrugged, wincing. "I did not feel I needed to change as much anymore. I have lived to see this land change and fight and die and be reborn. Unlike Gandalf, I show my age."

"You look like a young, somewhat healthy hobbit to me," Thorin chuckled.

"I show my age most of the time," Bilbo huffed, but gave Thorin a small smile as they entered the clearing the others had claimed for camp. Gandalf was off to the side, waiting, with a satchel of healing supplies. Thorin helped Bilbo sit before sitting down next to him, face neutral as the others glanced at him. He saw Fili and Kili nudge each other, smiling a little. He shot them a glare, but Kili just stuck his tongue out at him. Young nephews. A growl from beside him drew his attention back to his present company. Bilbo's shirt was off again and Gandalf was dabbing a salve into the gash.

"Thorin, if you could get the bandages out," Gandalf asked, sounding amused as Bilbo tried to jerk away. "We'll need to wrap his ribs. No changing for a few days, friend."

"Then I have become a burden," Bilbo huffed. "Myrtle won't be happy."

"You will ride with me," Thorin dug through the satchel, looking for the bandages. "My pony is more than capable."

"Now, Thorin, I am perfectly fine riding Myrtle," Bilbo started, but Thorin fixed him with a hard stare.

"I wasn't offering," he said simply before beginning to wrap Bilbo's torso, getting a hiss of pain out of the skinchanger. Gandalf shot Thorin an amused look and a wink. Thorin glowered back, pulling the bandage tight. Gandalf chuckled before examining Bilbo's left foot.

"What did you do here?" Gandalf frowned as he examined the black and blue foot, which Thorin had failed to notice earlier. "Don't tell me the troll stepped on it."

"He threw a rock at me," Bilbo huffed. "While his brother was trying to step on me."

"And the cut on your rear? Where is that from?" Gandalf started applying another salve to the foot.

"I tried persuading the trolls to fall off a cliff," Bilbo grunted as Thorin tied off his bandage and handed the rest of the wrap to Gandalf so he could wrap the foot.

"And the one on your back?" Thorin frowned.

"The one had his own knife," Bilbo glared at Thorin.

"But of course you weren't letting them that close," Gandalf sat back, watching the two.

"I may have been stuck under a rock at the time," Bilbo looked away. "I can treat the last gash myself."

"Stop being modest," Thorin huffed, taking a jar of salve from Gandalf. "You can pull on some underpants first, but I am looking at it."

The snickering behind him alerted to Thorin how that had sounded, but he ignored it as he turned his back to Bilbo, glaring at his men so they looked away.

"You have no say in the matter," Gandalf laughed and after much grumbling, Bilbo tapped Thorin's shoulder. Thorin turned around to see Bilbo was indeed wearing underpants now, but the one side was pulled up so he could see the gash. It ran from Bilbo's lower left buttock down to just above his knee on the backside of his thigh. Thorin frowned before setting to work, cleaning the wound and rubbing salve into before wrapping it. Bilbo only let out one hiss before falling silent. Once Thorin was done, Bilbo quickly, although unsteadily, pulled his trousers back on.

"Foods ready!" Bombur called, drawing everyone's attention. The rest of the night was spent resting. They weren't going to head out till midmorning, so everyone quickly got to sleep, hoping to be well rested in the morning. It didn't miss anyone's attention when Thorin set himself down by Bilbo or when, in his sleep, Bilbo curled into Thorin's side. Nor did anyone miss the small smile on Thorin's face as he wrapped an arm around the hobbit and pressed his face into Bilbo's hair, falling asleep. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning broke over the camp bright and clear as bird song filled the air. It didn't take long for everyone to wake, all purposefully ignoring the bundle on the far side of camp as they packed the ponies. Thorin was the first of the two to wake, having always been a light sleeper. He watched his men work, content before realizing why. He looked down at the sleeping hobbit, looking peaceful, although bruised. Thorin sighed before gently shaking Bilbo, "Time to wake, Baggins. The others are almost ready to go."

"Few more minutes," Bilbo murmured, curling closer to Thorin. Thorin chuckled when Bilbo froze, eyes snapping open so he was looking into Thorin's chest. He looked up, turning red, into Thorin's face.

"Good morning," Thorin chuckled, smirking. So the hobbit could be flustered.

"Morning," Bilbo squeaked, unable to look away. Thorin chuckled again.

"The others are almost ready to go," Thorin pulled away, sitting up and cracking his back, shooting a glare at where Dwalin, Kili and Fili were making kissy faces. Balin took a moment to grab Bombur's spoon and whack them all on the back of the head.

"Oh, "Biblo blinked. "Oh, yes, of course. We should get going. Seems we've lost time this morning. Suns already up."

"I let them sleep in," Thorin stood, buckling on his sword. "We needed the rest, especially you."

"Just a few scratches," Bilbo huffed and tried to prove his point by sitting up. Thorin raised an eyebrow as Bilbo let out a gasp, and closed his eyes half way up, going pale. "Fine…just fine."

"No, you are not," Thorin crossed his arms. "And don't deny it. You look about ready to keel over. We can take another day if you need."

"Nope, don't," Bilbo pushed himself the rest of the way up, breathing hard. "We can go."

"Stubborn hobbit," Gandalf chuckled from his spot by the fire, smoking his pipe. "Don't overdo it."

"Shut up, Gandalf," Bilbo growled, glaring at the wizard. The other dwarves were either on their ponies or standing by them, looking amused. Thorin sighed and just picked Bilbo up, holding him steady while the hobbit swore in a language he didn't know, legs shaking.

"Dwalin, bring my pony over," Thorin called, not trusting Bilbo on his own. "Its alright to need help."

"So says the mighty dwarf king," Bilbo hissed as Dwalin strolled over, leading the pony.

"He sure has a temper, don't he?" Dwalin laughed as he passed Thorin his reins. "I'll pass him up."

"I can ride my own pony, thank you very much!" Bilbo growled at Dwalin as Thorin mounted his pony. The larger dwarf just chuckled, easily lifted Bilbo up to sit in front of Thorin, who wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo's hands immediately gripped Thorin's arm. Thorin was sure if he didn't have his armor on, his arm would be bruising by the looks of the grip Bilbo was using.

"Relax," Thorin said softly into Bilbo's ear, noticing the sweat beading Bilbo's forehead. "I won't let you fall."

"Its not falling," Bilbo forced out as he tried to shift a little off his left leg and Thorin understood. He dropped his reins to he could grab Bilbo with two hands and got Biblo's left leg swung over to the same side as his right, getting any and all pressure off the injured leg. He picked up his reins once again, his arm around Bilbo as he kicked his pony forward. The others fell into line, Gandalf coming to ride right by them on their right side so Bilbo was facing him.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" Gandalf smiled brightly. Bilbo gave him a withering look. Gandalf laughed, "Come now, Bilbo, when was the last time you rode?"

"A very long time ago. Probably during the second age," Bilbo grunted.

"Then you should be enjoying this. No running around, exhausting yourself," Gandalf puffed on his pipe.

"I like running around," Bilbo huffed.

"You will be back at it before you know it," Thorin smirked, enjoying the closeness of the hobbit.

"The sooner the better," Bilbo frowned.

"I will scout ahead," Gandalf chuckled. "Behave yourselves, please?"

With that he kicked his horse forward, smirking. Thorin shook his head, his arm tightening around Bilbo a bit, "You sure you are alright?"

"I will be fine. I don't want to delay your quest anymore than it has to be," Bilbo glanced at Thorin before focusing ahead.

"Must you be so stubborn?" Thorin sighed.

"Says the dwarf king," Bilbo countered.

"I do say so," Thorin frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," Bilbo let go of Thorin's arm and gripped the front of the saddle instead.

"Something is wrong. I know it. Have I done something wrong?" Thorin frowned.

"No, you have done nothing wrong," Bilbo sighed. "It is me, I fear, me and my head. I will figure it out on my own. I always have."

"You aren't alone now, though," Thorin leaned forward so he was speaking into Bilbo's ear so only the hobbit could hear. "You have thirteen dwarves and a wizard who are greatly concerned for you."

"Greatly concerned?" Bilbo turned to Thorin, looking amused. "Really now?"

"Yes, very much so," Thorin smirked back. "I think we would be lost without our skinchanger."

"We? What about you?" Bilbo leaned a little closer. Neither noticed how the other dwarves had dropped back, smirking, giving the two some space.

"I find," Thorin started, then stopped, taking a deep breath. "I have found that I don't much care for my gold anymore. I think I have found something much more precious to me."

"Oh," the smile slipped from Bilbo's face, leaving him looking surprised.

"Yes, oh," Thorin smiled, pressing his nose against Bilbo's. "Is that all you can say?"

"I'm afraid so," Bilbo said softly, eyes wide.

"Then let me help," Thorin leaned forward to kiss Bilbo, but the hobbit tensed, eyes going dark as he jerked away, looking ahead.

"Orcs."


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin snarled, partially from the idea of orcs being nearby, partially because he'd been denied a kiss. Darn his nose! Bilbo jerked his head to the left, looking thoughtful, "Troll cave. Should cover our smell for a bit."

"This way!" Thorin called to the others as he turned his pony off the path and into the woods, one arm tight around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo had returned his hands to the hold on Thorin's arm.

Gandalf caught up with them as Bilbo signaled Thorin to stop, pointing to a hole in a cliff side. Thorin left Bilbo on the pony as he dismounted, looking around, "No trolls?"

"No, not for some time. Must be at another hole," Bilbo shrugged as he focused his attention outward, to the woods around them. "The smell should throw the wargs off a bit."

"Then we have a little time to explore," Gandalf hopped off his horse and headed down into the cave.

"Would you like to come down?" Thorin looked up at Bilbo.

"No, go ahead. I'll keep a nose on things up here," Bilbo shot Thorin a cheeky smile before shooing him off. Dwalin stayed up with him while the others were all down in the cave. Gandalf was looking through something at the back while Gloin, Oin, Bifur and Bofur were burying some treasure. Kili, Fili, Bombur and Balin were looking over some weapons. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the treasure hiders. Bofur shrugged, "It's a long term investment."

"Make it a bit quicker. Take only things that we need, nothing more," Thorin ordered before heading back outside, the smell a little much.

Bilbo glanced at him, wrinkling his nose, as Thorin approached, "Oh, that's horrible."

"You were the one who said to go in the troll cave," Thorin chuckled.

"But it smells," Bilbo groaned as he looked down at Thorin, who was smirking, "Oh shut up. Gandalf, Radagast is coming."

"And how do you know its Radagast?" Gandalf looked over at him.

"The overpowering smell of mushrooms. Keep him over by you. The last time I was anywhere near him, it was so bad I felt like I had eaten the mushrooms myself," Bilbo grunted, shooting a glare at the wizard, who just laughed.

"What about the orcs?" Thorin looked around them, worried.

"Still a ways off. I was right about the troll smell throwing them off. Hello, Radagast," Bilbo looked over Thorin's head as something raced out of the trees around them. Rabbits, quite large brown rabbits, had come to a stop right in the middle of the group, harnesses wrapped around their bodies and attached to a sled of some sort. An odd looking man was talking rapidly to Gandalf, waving absently over at Bilbo.

"That's Radagast?" Thorin frowned, taking in the man. Probably about the same height as Bilbo, he had long hair and a beard and his clothes looked to be made out of moss, bark and maybe vines. He was gesturing and bouncing about whatever he was telling Gandalf.

"Radagast the Brown. Oh, I can smell the mushrooms," Bilbo covered his mouth and nose.

"Can you smell anything other than the mushrooms?" Thorin frowned, thinking back to the orcs.

"Trolls," Bilbo grunted, uncovering his mouth and nose to take a whiff, making a face before tensing. "Wargs!"

Dwalin spun in time to catch the first warg under the shoulder, flipping it so Gloin could slam his ax into its head. Bifur and Bofur took care of the second as a howl ripped through the air.

"I will lead them away," Radagast yelled as he hopped on his sled.

"These are Gundabad wargs, Radagast. They are too fast," Gandalf warned.

"These are Rhosgobel Hares! I would like to see them try," Radagast harrumphed before taking off.

"Might as well not waste the time he is giving us," Thorin yelled as he hopped up behind Bilbo and reined his horse around. "Lets go!"

Gandalf led the way, out into an open area with large rocks dotting the rolling hills all around. Just beyond was the start of the Misty Mountains and everyone knew somewhere in there was the Hidden Valley, home of the Elves of Rivendell. Thorin was ridding side by side with Gandalf, "No elves, wizard."

"I don't think I can guarantee that," Gandalf called back as a warg howl rent the air. Thorin glanced back to see one warg standing on a rock, howling as others appeared, taking chase after the dwarves.

"Let me off," Bilbo pushed at Thorin's arm.

"Not while we're running!" Thorin growled. "And you can't change!"

"I can, you just have to trust me!" Bilbo looked up at Thorin. The dwarf searched his eyes before sighing and removing his arm from around Bilbo, "Don't make me regret it."

"Oh, you won't," Bilbo smiled before hopping off the pony. He rolled when he landed and then stood, waiting for all the ponies to pass. Thorin focused on leading his group.

"He has a plan, just run!" he yelled back when he saw some of the others start to rein in their ponies. They were a good distance away from where Bilbo had jumped when an almighty roar shook the very air around them. The ponies skidded to a stop, wheeling around in terror, the riders just barely staying on. As Thorin turned his pony to look, he was relieved to see an elf band over on the next hill, struggling to control their horses. The very source of the trouble, though, was back where Bilbo had been. A giant dragon, larger than even Smaug it seemed and the color of midnight was rearing up on its back legs. Its wings were spread to their widest as its neck stretched upwards, its jaws open in another roar before it came crashing down onto its front legs, the ground shaking now as well as the air. Below its feet Thorin could just make out the bodies of wargs and orcs. What was left were trying to flee, but the dragon slammed its head into a group while swiping a huge clawed foot at another group. It straightened then, standing majestically before looking back at them, seeing the wheeling ponies. The beast gave a low grumble and the ponies calmed, although Thorin's was still trembling beneath him. The dragon focused on Thorin and seemed to smile before with a mighty flap of its wings it took the air, soaring high above them.

"DRAGON!" the cry came from the elves and Thorin turned to see the elves drawing their bows, aiming at the dragon that seemed to be dancing high in the sky.

"Gandalf!" Thorin looked at the wizard, fear in his eye. Gandalf just laughed, pulling out his pipe.

"Its alright, they won't hurt him," Gandalf smiled at them. "Plus, I'm sure he has something planned.

"That's the hobbit?" Fili gasped, watching the dragon.

"That's his true form, the one he came over as. He swam a lot, unless the weather got bad. Then he changed and rode on the ship. Its been sometime since I've seen it," Gandalf said, a little in awe. "He stopped changing into it after the Great War. He never said why."

"He has his reasons," Thorin nodded as the dragon swooped down, a blast of wind from his wings throwing the elves off their horses, who barely stayed on their feet. He landed near the dwarves, his sides heaving. Up close, Thorin could see each scale shimmered like a black diamond and his wings looked like silk. Here and there blue could be seen, depending on where the sun hit the scales. His large head was a dark blue on his nose and around his eyes. And those eyes….large, as big as dinner plates, stared down at them, as blue as if they were in the middle of the sea. Bilbo chuckled, a great rumbling sound as he folded his wings in.

"I feel refreshed," when Bilbo spoke, it was deep, knowledgeable. He kept it soft, though, so as to not make the earth shake.

"Yes, but those wounds say otherwise. You will be sore when you change. And what about clothes?" Gandalf scolded lightly. Thorin finally saw the wounds, deep gashes dripping a dark red. The blood itself, as it fell, looked like rubies. Bilbo didn't seem to mind.

"There should be at least another set in my pack, if not more," Bilbo turned his head to look at the elves, who had finally gotten their horses under control and were racing over, bows at the ready. "Lord Elrond, there is no need for such a welcome."

The lead elf held up his hand as he slowed, stopping his company near the dwarves, looking up at the dragon in awe, "Master Bilbo, it has been sometime since we have met."

"It has indeed," Bilbo nodded his head. "It is quite the tale, I assure you. One I think best told with a full belly."

"Of course. You are always welcome in my halls. I apologize for our reaction. It has been sometime since a good dragon has been seen in the world," Elrond bowed his head before looking at the dwarf company. "But I should know that where Master Bilbo goes, Gandalf is not far behind."

"It is such a lovely day for a ride," Gandalf smiled brightly.

"And I see you are keeping dwarves for company now. Much better than the last lot," Elrond nodded as the dwarves bristled. Bilbo chuckled again.

"The last group I traveled with was with King Thrandruil."

"Then you have much improved in choosing company," Elrond laughed. "I would like to offer an invitation to you all to join us in Rivendell, at least for the night."

One of Bilbo's large blue eyes focused on Thorin, looking expectant. Thorin sighed and nodded, "We accept. There is some advice I seek, anyways, and Gandalf seems to be of mind you are the best creature to go to for it."

"Then let us hope I may be of service," Elrond smiled. "Follow."

"Thorin, would you like a ride?" Bilbo stretched out his neck so his head was by Thorin's pony, who didn't even flinch.

"It would be my pleasure," Thorin nodded, a little more happy sounding to this offer. He climbed off his pony as Bilbo straightened. He brought his head down to Thorin's level.

"Climb on. It will be easier for you to get on my back," Bilbo was beaming, if a dragon could beam. The others watched as Thorin did as he was told. Bilbo lifted his head so it was level with his back and Thorin saw that there was a gap in Bilbo's back spikes. He slid into it, holding onto the spike in front. He once again ignored the faces his men were making as Bilbo straightened, looking down at the others, "We will meet you in Rivendell."

"Don't be long," Gandalf nodded, smiling. Bilbo nodded before leaping into the sky. One wing beat and they were high above the ground. Thorin felt the muscles beneath him strain as Bilbo flapped his wings again, bringing him even higher.

"Many years ago, a dragon who was also a skinchanger, such as myself, would offer a ride to those he held dear, making it clear that the being belonged only to the skinchanger and the skinichanger alone," Bilbo's voice carried easily back to him as the dragon coasted. Down below Thorin could see the group of horses and ponies.

"Oh really? So I am yours?" Thorin smiled.

"It was me apologizing for ruining the kiss earlier," Bilbo sounded sheepish.

"Then apology accepted," Thorin patted his shoulder. The scales were warm to the touch and smooth, like a well polished jewel.

"I wish to make one thing clear, Thorin," Bilbo cleared his throat. "As you know, I live a long life and have avoided such relationships through it all. For you will probably pass on well before I do. I have had an option for a time, but have refused it for there has never been anyone who has been precious to me. I am allowed, when I leave from the Grey Havens, to bring one being with me if I so choose. I would like, if there is a chance, for you to be that one person."

"When would we leave?" Thorin asked softly, knowing Bilbo could hear him easily.

"Not till towards the end of your life. I don't wish to rob you of anything," Bilbo glanced back at him as he banked, circling a mountain. "If you choose."

"I would hate to think of me passing on and you being left here till the end of time. I accept," Thorin murmured. Bilbo laughed, his entire body shaking with it as he banked again, heading back the way they had come. Thorin smiled, "I see you are happy."

"Greatly so," Bilbo looked back at him as he flew, his eyes shimmering what Thorin could only describe as unrivaled love.


	7. Chapter 7

"Since Bilbo can turn into a giant dragon, can't we just ride him all the way to Erebor?" Dwalin asked at supper that night. Thorin and Bilbo had landed in Rivendell shortly after the others arrived, but after Bilbo had changed he'd been so exhausted that Thorin had to carry him to their chambers and force him to rest. Now, sitting on a little veranda outside their rooms, the company happily snacked away at some stolen food, provided by Nori. Bilbo was leaning against Thorin, who had his arm wrapped around the hobbit a little protectively. It had nothing to do with the fact that the elves had fallen over themselves to get Bilbo anything he needed or anything he didn't need.

"It's not that simple," Bilbo sighed, opening his eyes to stare across the fire at the dwarf. "You may think it is, but it isn't. Me being able to change is one thing. Me staying changed is another. I am governed by different laws than you. Now that I know I can change into a dragon, I'll have to see if my other forms will come back."

"Other forms?" Thorin frowned.

"Yes, other forms. When we first came over, we could change as we pleased into anything, but over time our bodies solidified, making it harder and harder to change. By the time the Great War came about, we each had a handful of forms left. I knew I could go between the wolf and hobbit easily because they are my primaries. The dragon and mouse are my secondary's, so I'm sure I will be able to change into a mouse," Bilbo closed his eyes. "But I have one more set that is questionable."

"And those are?" Kili leaned forward, the younger dwarves looking excited.

"They are what we skinchangers call our ghost forms. We can't use them often because they drain us. They're part magic, really, and very uncontrollable. Mine are a Stone Giant and a Lava Dragon. I won't change into them, won't even try. Unless you all want me to fade away," Bilbo shivered against Thorin, who frowned, pulling his coat more around Bilbo.

"That is enough for now," Thorin cut in before anyone could ask a question. "Let us speak of something else."

"Back to my earlier question," Dwalin grunted. "Why is it so impossible for you to carry us to Erebor?"

"Because even though I can change into a dragon, I shouldn't do it often or I'll have to change constantly. It's like being addicted to something. Like my wolf form, if I don't change regularly now, I'll get violently ill. I will survive it, but it won't be pretty. The dragon, however, won't be so kind. So the fewer times I change and the shorter I am changed, the better," Bilbo huffed. "And I refuse to be a pack mule."

"No one is saying you should be a pack mule," Balin chuckled. "My brother is just being my brother."

"Will Smaug know what you are?" Gloin cut in.

"He knows my scent," Bilbo said casually.

"But will he know what you are?" Thorin pushed gently.

"We met once before he took Erebor but after I stopped changing," Bilbo winced at the thought. "He was still a young dragon, foolish really, but he seems to have learned his lesson. That is all the more I will say."

"So he does not know you can be a dragon," Dori urged.

"No, he does not. So yes, when it comes down to it, I will take care of him," Bilbo's eyes took on a sad quality. "At whatever cost it may be."

"You don't have to," Thorin growled. "We'll find another way if we must."

"I will be fine," Bilbo looked up at him.

"I will not risk you for the sake of a mountain. It is just stone," Thorin glared down at him.

"It is your home," Bilbo countered.

"I have learned, little hobbit, that home does not have to be a sturdy building, just a place where one is happy," Thorin smirked a little.

"Hey, now, no! Some of us are underage here!" Kili called, covering his eyes while Fili covered Ori's.

"Is something the matter?" Thorin glanced at his nephew.

"Yes! Stop it with the puppy eyes and kissy faces!" Fili glared at his uncle. "Mother and Balin do enough of that!"

"Dis and…" Thorin's eyes went to his advisor's, who shrugged sheepishly. Bilbo gripped Thorin's hand, looking between the two worriedly.

"I have done nothing yet, Thorin. These boys are exaggerating," Balin sighed. "I am too old for courting anyone."

"But you make my sister happy," Thorin countered. "I wish you would seek my blessing, my old friend. I do not care and I would be more than overjoyed for you to be officially apart of my family."

"So not only do we get an Uncle Bilbo," Kili looked at Fili.

"We get a Daddy Balin," Fili's face split into a grin. That was the only warning poor Balin got before the two boys had tackled him, giving him a great hug.

"DADDY BALIN!" the boys yelled together. Dwalin thankfully came to the rescue because Bilbo really didn't want to lose his current pillow. The great warrior dwarf easily lifted the two boys off his brother and set them well away before taking a seat by his brother, glaring at the nephews. Ori just huffed and shifted round the fire so he was by Dwalin and went back to his writing. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Dwalin shifted the glare to him, causing Bilbo and Thorin to chuckle.

"I forgot how amusing dwarves could be," Bilbo laughed, resting his head against Thorin's chest.

"Oh, so you knew we were amusing?" Thorin chuckled deep in his chest.

"Oh, yes, a long time ago," Bilbo tilted his head up, smiling at Thorin. Thorin smiled down at him.

"Oh, hello," Thorin leaned in closer. "This seems familiar."

"It does, doesn't it?" Bilbo chuckled. "I believe I ruined the moment last time."

"Well, then you need to make it up to me," Thorin's smile got bigger as he leaned in closer so their noses were touching.

"I suppose I do," Bilbo smiled back before closing the gap between them. It was a gentle kiss, a warm kiss, a lazy kiss. Full of emotion and meaning. All of Bilbo's heart in that one kiss and Thorin couldn't stop himself from pulling Bilbo closer, deepening the kiss to try to convey those same emotions back. Nothing mattered but Bilbo, everything else faded away.

Bilbo pulled away first, breathing hard, face flushed. Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo's, eyes bright and smile wide. Bilbo smiled back, chuckling. He looked like he wanted to say something when their little world was invaded.

"Oy! Stop ignoring us! We're happy for you and all, but GET A ROOM!" Fili had come to stand over them, hands on his hips as he looked down at them, a cross between embarrassment and annoyance on his face.

"If you insist," Thorin glanced up at his nephew, smiling cheekily. "Too bad you and your brother have the room next to us."

With that, Thorin stood, easily scooping Bilbo into his arms and heading back to his room, ignoring the roars of laughter coming from Dwalin, Bombur and Gloin while Kili yelled at his brother who was gaping after them like a fish out of water.

"We aren't really going to….you know…." Bilbo flushed red and Thorin laughed.

"You are in no shape for it. You need rest," Thorin chided lightly. "But that will not stop me from making my nephews think anything else is going on. I figured, for being so knowledgeable of the world, you wouldn't mind a little romp in the bed."

"Oh, yes, that, well….you see," Bilbo was beet red now as Thorin strode into their room and closing the door with his shoulder. "I am, ya know knowledgeable about stuff but…just…not…not that."

"Are you saying….."Thorin easily dropped Bilbo on the bed, looking down at him, frowning.

"Well, no…I mean I've….done some stuff…plenty of people offered….I just…..well there are…..I mean I've been in bed….but not to bed…" Bilbo was stuttering and any other time Thorin would find it adorable he had been able to fluster the skinchanger. But now…..Thorin leaned down, easily silencing Bilbo with a kiss.

"If you will have me, I will do right by you," he said softly as he pulled away. Bilbo blinked up at him, mouth open, not saying a word.


End file.
